


【蕉橙】刀上月

by jhscqeq



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhscqeq/pseuds/jhscqeq
Summary: 伪大正时代的刀客故事。





	【蕉橙】刀上月

纮汰只见戒斗穿过两次和服。  
第一次在他们十六岁那年，戒斗上门求教，打败了他师兄，师父叫了停，却并没有收下这个徒弟。纮汰原以为自己要上场，心里忐忑。他望见那个流浪武士的背影，少年个头拔得峻绝，瘦削颀长，束着宽大的腰带，腰上别一把木剑。他侧过头，茶色短发里露出耳尖，嘴唇薄，下巴折线锋利。只是斜身立着，就是一把出鞘飒飒的好刀。  
裕也退下来，捂着右腕，堪堪露出青紫痕迹。他狼狈中仍记得自己身份，持重地谢过对方指教。尽管丢脸，纮汰不得不承认他生出几分畏惧。像刀一样漂亮的人，总是危险的，或薄而易折，或可取人性命，都不是好事。  
后来熟稔起来，他向戒斗承认了。那人头也不回：“我那时没想跟你打。”  
好像当面被指出学艺不精，纮汰有点受挫。但他还是跟着戒斗走去了，跟着那黑色长制服摇晃的衣摆。  
师门没有收下戒斗，但年轻剑士还是留在了此地，第二年栎树叶子再青时，戒斗加入了警备队。

葛叶纮汰十岁时收到了切纸。他学习剑术并非自己喜欢，而是家里吃不起饭。他不晓得师父看中他哪一点，于是猜测是师兄求情。入了师门，午时一餐饭就可不在家吃，师父也免了他的礼金，加之姐姐找到了浆洗的工作，家中日子才不那般难过。  
不速之客杀上门来半月有余，裕也手腕伤好了，师父叫纮汰同裕也比试。凉天绝清流，全心专注只在一击必杀。纮汰懵懂不明，却心思澄净，抽刀落刀只在转念之间，摆袖如叶落，裕也再败一次。  
师父问他：方才你为什么收刀？  
纮汰惊惶失措。  
你不要赢，为什么学剑道？  
少年吞下发苦的词句。哪怕是他也知道，“不想赢师兄”是不对的。  
裕也提着木剑，手腕沉甸甸地痛，但依旧对纮汰笑了。  
师父要你继承本宗，你天赋好。他悄悄地说过。纮汰没想到这样一件好事，是要另一个人伤心，而那个人还记得自己铺垫。裕也还对他笑。他仿佛在朦胧春雨里乌黑瞳孔湿漉漉的小狗，裕也已经知道躲在屋檐下。  
赢了师兄，他拿到了免许，从此他就有资格告诉旁人自己剑道流派的名字了。

高司舞头上别着蝴蝶结发饰，束着海老茶色的袴裙。裙子有点长了，她提着裙摆，鞋子上的穗子洁白。她像只小鹿，在河边石头上跳来跳去，纮汰担心她要掉下去，小姑娘咯咯地笑。  
她叫纮汰帮她写信。  
“我字不好看，你自己写嘛，不然找阿实吧。”纮汰说。  
“阿实要升学了，有考试的。”舞提醒他。  
纮汰赤脚盘腿坐在石头上。他终于想起这么一桩事，感叹了起来。  
“我不准备升学了，还是要回神社的。”舞问：“纮汰以后去哪里？想要继续学剑吗？还是和戒斗一样应征警卫队？”  
“想不想”学剑，他答不上来。现在已经不是武士的时代了。西方来的航船停在码头，远方穿过山峦的火车呜呜喷吐着蒸汽。禁刀令已经下达好几年，街上没有人敢佩刀出行。好像一眨眼的功夫，所有人的目光都热切地投向了虚无缥缈的远方，只有刀劈过年岁更替的飞雪，锋刃还闪烁着旧时代泠泠的寒光。

他去河流上游找戒斗。戒斗还在独自练习。他曾数过，戒斗每日要挥足五百下。  
此时已时近黄昏，连河畔树林都染上金红，叶片烫得卷起，泛着焦黄。  
青年披着晚霞，展臂抬腕，锋芒指向熔化的落日，一次次举起挥下，清晰可闻刀刃破空之声，听熟了的剑士能分辨他持刀极稳，出手迅疾。纮汰见过的剑士不多，看不出戒斗的流派，戒斗也没提过自己的故乡和师从。也许他没有门派，也许他还没拿到免许就出走了。  
“戒斗，你为什么要学刀？”纮汰问他。戒斗不理他，他晃着腿，随便猜：“喜欢剑道？想做最厉害的武士？要报仇？”  
“你少看点三流小说。”戒斗淡淡道。  
纮汰一时不忿，想要捡石头从背后丢去，却做不出这样事。他站起来，讲：“我要走了。”话音未落，眼皮一跳，他向后仰去急蹬地退了两步，刀光从面门划下去。他没来得及穿好草鞋，被绊得趔趄，哗啦啦踩出水声，脚心扎进尖锐石子，狼狈地身形摇晃。  
——但好歹是躲过了。  
“戒斗——！”他拔高了声音。刀尖好似活着的蛇，旋了两圈，盘绕着他胸口滑下，吐着信子斩向腰间。纮汰危险地错身而上，猛地向前踏进，劈手要握他手腕。戒斗哼了一声，好似在笑他不自量力。刀却在空中一转，轻轻在他胸口拍了一下，便收回鞘中。  
纮汰松了口气，才意识到背后冷汗濡湿。刚才几乎跌进河里，衣摆更是滴答答。  
“葛叶。”年轻剑士侧过脸，眼角斜睨他，又将目光转过去。  
“不要懈怠，等你拿到皆传，和我一战。”  
“……”  
戒斗浅色的瞳仁在叫人炫目的余晖中透亮如一泓冷泉，滚滚的红云从刀锋尽头一线燃起，越过荡漾的波浪，遍野烧来。

纮汰没能拿到皆传，另一场火闯进他的生命。次年九月，关东发生了地震。平民家里大多炭炉做饭，那天夜里大地震颤摇晃，火红的炭渣撒在草垫和地板上，飞溅到纸糊的墙上，供水管道崩裂，整座城陷入了连绵的火海。  
他家的后窗对着河水，整条河的河面都被蒸得发烫、映得发亮。纮汰扑进去时呛了水，他是被浪花卷上河滩的。那晚淹死在河里的有数千人，几乎堵住了河道。  
等他醒来，只觉得浑身又冷又烫，喉咙干渴，耳畔噼啪的灼烧声还没有结束，大地已不再晃动。头上乌云堪堪散去了，露出镰刀样的月亮，苍白如纸。  
他从水里挣起来，看到远处河面上有黑影飘动。他手脚发软，却还是朝河水走下去。  
那是个女孩，额头被砸破了，黑色的长发在河水里如水草般随着水浪漂动，他吃力地把她拖上岸时，已经没了呼吸。纮汰呆坐了一会儿。他想起姐姐，师父师兄，再是舞，阿实，大家……还有……戒斗。他大口喘息着，支撑着地面慢慢爬起来，河滩上的砂石嵌进手心。他抱起女孩的尸体，踉跄着拖着步子，一步一步地走。  
等他走到师父的住处，才知道房子塌了，师父还没有找到，裕也断了一条腿，还在昏迷。

火还在烧，已一天一夜，难民搭了临时草棚一同住在河畔。纮汰照料裕也到夜半才睡下，他一时走不开，不能进城里去，只好下了决心，等裕也醒了再去找姐姐。  
他睡得不安稳。浅眠中骤然感觉到陌生的呼吸，顿时一惊，一下被人掐住脖子。他瞪圆了双眼，看到一个黑咕隆咚的影子罩在自己身上，要挣扎起来，不料他耗费了太多体力，对方一心要置他于死地，明明习武却一时挣不脱。  
只听到噗嗤一声轻响。纮汰看不到那人瞪眼张口，只感到一股腥臭，热血浇在他下巴和脖子上。他顿时周身一颤。  
有人抓住那偷袭者肩膀，将他掀到地上，又踢了一脚，不知什么东西叮叮当当地掉了一地。  
“戒斗？”纮汰翻身，一时站不起来，跪趴在地上喊，声音都在抖。他看不清楚，却听熟了这出刀的声音，分毫不差。  
“葛叶，你的刀呢？”那人问。  
棚子外面投进淡淡的月光。纮汰在地上摸到那个陌生人掉的东西。他划亮了火柴，无法去看躺在角落里那人的脸，他喘不上气来。手握着的是他从河里捞起的女孩子的小荷包。他见过她别在和服腰带上。他同戒斗说了，青年啧了一声。大约是对这种趁火打劫的盗窃不耻。  
纮汰也不敢看戒斗的脸。戒斗今天为什么没有穿黑色的制服？他穿了一件白色的小袖，披着红色羽织，烛火跳动中面目模糊了。刀尖垂向地面，还在滴血。  
“要还给她……”纮汰握着染血的荷包，话没说完，火烧到了指尖，他被烫了一下，火柴落到地上。戒斗一脚盖在上面碾灭了。  
“你还嫌火烧得不够大么？”戒斗质问他。  
他答不上来。  
“不必去。明天从河里打捞的尸体要统一焚化。”  
“……”  
两人在黑夜中相对沉默了。纮汰无法辩说自己为了带那个女孩找到家人，抱着她走走停停，花了多长时间。他独独忘记了大量尸身如果长久不焚化会引起疫病。  
“火势已经小了，明天就能灭。现在已经在封城，你就呆在这里。”戒斗说，“你姐姐在避难所，我见到她了。”  
“我跟你进……”纮汰听到“姐姐”才回过神来，急急地开口，尚未说完，就被打断了。  
“你没有刀，就不要进城。”戒斗冷冷地说：“城里在杀人。”  
死了这么多人，有的人死在火海，有人被坍塌的建筑物掩埋，有人溺死在水中。可人还是在杀人。有人趁火打劫，有人心智失衡，而他身处警备队，更是知道上头在谋划趁着混乱解决些什么人。  
灾难会杀人，而人杀的人更多。如果手上不拿着刀，就无法在这可恨的世上活下来。  
刚刚杀死的那个贼好像又活转过来，就这样站在旁边，惨白着脸木木地瞧着他们，冷眼看着他们如何苟延残喘。  
驱纹戒斗以为自己再等不到纮汰说话，却感到有人扯了扯他的衣摆。  
就好像攀着什么努力挣扎着向上爬似的，纮汰够到了他的衣袖，拽着，摸到他的手腕，最后是他的手。戒斗站着没动，没有甩开。  
“戒斗，把你的刀借给我。”纮汰轻轻地说。  
“我只有一把刀。”  
“我要你的木刀。”  
“你在说什么蠢话。”  
“我不会死的。”纮汰努力忍住就要掉下来的眼泪，哪怕在黑暗里什么都看不见，但戒斗会知道的，就像他听到刀风就知道是戒斗来了。他用力地握着戒斗的手，咬字很重：“我还没有拿到皆传，没有和你比试……”  
“你师父死了，你拿不到皆传了。”驱纹戒斗捏得他骨头发疼：“葛叶纮汰，你要么拿起刀，要么离开这里。”  
离开这里，他又可以去哪里呢？纮汰想要反问对方。铁路四通八达，航船纵横远洋，据说还有会飞的钢铁机器，还有哪里是没有人找得到的地方？  
他听到什么东西落地的声音，金属在刀鞘里铿锵跳动。  
“只借你一天。”戒斗说。

很多年以后，葛叶纮汰还记得那把沉甸甸的刀，记得在黑暗中握住他的手掌，纹路与茧子清晰分明。他甚至快要记不清戒斗的面容，不确定那件羽织是否是鲜亮的红色，就好像覆在白雪上的鲜血。他终究也没问出口。


End file.
